Not Alone
by dragonrose8910
Summary: For Kanoa Hayate,it was a new investigation when hikers complained of a rampaging pokemon, Sceptile,nearby. If encountered,engage and e will approach the Olive Jungle; a world of endless life and trees that is nothing short of a maze. Of a death trap. Little did she know she'd fall into her most terrifying mission yet. Kanoa is lost, but, most horrifying, she isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

"How did things end up like this."

"It's cold, I'm hungry, my leg is killing me... And I'm afraid."

"I'm scared of what's out there. It's waiting. I can feel its stare tearing through the foliage; burning into my back every moment."

"It smells blood in the water."

"I'm sorry, guys. This is no longer just my mission log."

"It's shaping up to become the story of how I died."

It all began like any other normal day in Summerland. Everything seemed so clear, perfect really. But that _is_ the normal day for our floating little town. Huts built onto docks with rope bridges bobbing over the ocean's gleaming surface. Its arching blue waves pushing against our little town.

Me? Well I was making my way downtown with the sun's blazing heat kissing against my warmed skin. I skipped over each board on the bridges and felt the swelling waves slosh over and into my ankles. The cool saltwater wrapping in bands and getting trapped by my socks. My heart was fluttering along when a strong gust of wind tried to topple me into the clear depths of water.

"Not today!" I laughed into the breeze. Not that day of all days. I tugged at the bill of my ruby patrol cap to secure it over my ponytail. At the current time, I couldn't help but to let my fingers wander up to the front, center panel of my hat, where I brushed a swirling blue ranger insignia. A grin began to burn into my cheeks as I found myself at the stationed Pokemon Ranger base.

It was drifting on a deck of its own. A great hexagonal building of white stone with a green stripe wrapping around it. My shoulders rolled back on instinct, this feeling turning inside my chest as if a cup was overflowing. I curled my toes in their shoes as I stared at my reflection in the glass doors.

Reflections can be quite useful.

Because of that reflective entrance, I was able to catch a swift blur of a red muffin top with a bright jacket like mine. However I was never a quick person. My body twisted, falling back in evasion but it was too late.

"Gotcha!" the male voice rang in my ear along with his childish giggles. His arm was wrapped around my neck and I just flailed and screeched as the ranger rubbed his fist into the top of my head, "noogie time!"

My Electrike partner pokemon snapped up from where he was at my heels and barked. However, he wasn't in any way trying to protect me. The lightning pokemon lunged toward an orange, twin-tailed weasle who followed at the back of my captor. From the corner of my vision, I watched as Electrike leapt around with Buizel joyously, their matching pearly fangs catching like sea foam in the Summerland sun.

I coughed at him, "Traitor!" yet I found a small war within myself in attempt to hide the laughter rumbling up, "Let me go, Keith!" my fingers pried at the taunt arm fruitlessly until the fiery-haired boy released me. We both found in that moment we were gasping for air between uproarious laughter. The former classmate of mine and spread both hands over his knees as he roared, and I was clutching my side in a fit of cackles.

"Come on, hair-dye, you're laughing too. Admit it, ya' love noogies." Keith's smirk rose just off to the left of his face, giving that devilish flare I remembered from Ranger School.

A million rebuttals buzzed in my mind, however the nickname of hair-dye overrides them all I pulled at my peacock blue ponytail just tied at the base of my skull, "You know I hate that nickname," between my words he muttered how it was true though, "but I'll let it slide this time since it's our one year anniversary of graduating Ranger School and being stationed here. No longer rookies as of today!"

Keith casually rested his head across the back of his arms, "exactly why it was the perfect time to attack you from behind and give you a noogie. Ya' know ya' gotta start working on those reflexes because one day it's really gonna bite you on the ass."

"I'll be fine, Mr. Top-Student-And-Saved-The-Town-bow-down," Yeah, I'd really have to work on coming up with snarky nicknames. The longwinded string of a title only earned me a twisted smirk of confusion, "not all of us can be prodigies like you and Kellyn. We take it one day at a time." With those words, I glanced down at the styler in my hands, its ruby covering shined and polished. I had spent hours the night before making sure it was in top condition. I spent hours every night.

Back in the Almia region, Keith and I attended the same ranger school. The Pokemon Ranger Academy. I was in the same class as he, Kellyn and Rhythmi. The golden trio. Most of the girls in our class were to become operators, however I was dead set to become a ranger. Still, never did I show up on Keith's radar for competition; no, the only person who ever did was Kellyn who transferred into our class later on in the year. It was quite the year with those two always going head-to-head. After graduation, we were all stationed to around the globe.

You should've seen Keith's expression when he heard he was going to be in Summerland. Away from his "rival". And when he knew the other person he was traveling there with was me, I got a nice and clear, "who's this chick?". I really didn't fall anywhere on his radar. But that was fine. I wasn't out to impress him.

However that is a completely different story. One I may never get to tell at this rate.

"very true, very true, but that can't stop ya' from trying to be better. Never can be as good as me but," he gave a casual wink to finish off where his words ended.

I could only roll my eyes as the base doors hissed open. A plump man staggered out with a head of coppery hair bushing around as he wiped sweat from his face with a towel. The minute his sleepy eyes landed on us, his steps slowed, "I was about to go out looking for you rookies! Late to your own party, fore shame." Our base leader, Cameron, downed in khaki shorts and a white stretching tank top. That was Summerland's ranger uniform. Keith and I stood out in our ruby vests and black shorts since we brought over clothing assigned in Almia. "Keith, your boyfriend's on skype waiting for-"

"He's not my boyfriend; he's my rival!" Keith couldn't squawk any louder while his face turned became an inferno. He also couldn't dash with any more celerity into the base, each step leaving a bit of smoke on the creaking dock. Cameron and I could just snicker at the ranger as we made our way, at a much slower pace, after him. Our pokemon partners close in tow.

One step past the sliding doors and my skin was kissed from all sides by a nipping air conditioning that I reveled in. Tables were lined up with punch and ships set for our snacking pleasure. Across the wall was a cloth banner with hand-painted words screaming, "

My shoulders shuttered just a bit as I slid my gaze up to the giant computer screen lighting up the back wall. There the ducktail-haired Kellyn pushed for screen-time, shouldering a fluffy blonde into the back, "yeah, well _I_ put the entire Vein Forest forest fire out, single-handedly!" his voice scratched across the stereos, blue eyes glittering as he focused on Keith's location.

Keith's back was as straight as a post with an unalterable grin pulled from ear to ear, "Hah! That's laughably simple. Just last week, I- saved two little girls who swam out too far into _Sharpedo_ territory. Do ya' know how violent a whole pack of those are, Kelly?"

The ego competition carried on for only a few more moments before the forgotten blonde shoved her way to the camera, curls flying everywhere as her face lit up, "Kanoa? Kanoa Hayate is that you?"

I gave a wave from where I was positioned, just beside two other Summerland rangers. "Hey Rhythmi. Long time no see!"

"Oh my gosh, I can barely recognize you! Look at that tan you're starting to get. And you dyed your hair! Recently too, right? It looks really cute on you," the operator couldn't help but gush as she began fishing for something under her blouse. Quickly, she swept out a yellow jewel necklace, "Look at this! One of the rangers gave this to me, he is such a sweetie! Do _you_ have anyone you're interested in right now, Kanoa?"

Ah, the Sharpedo waters of girl-talk. Even the closest of friends must dance to this tune.

I gave the most polite expression I could, "Nah, I'm not really that interested in anyone at the moment. But good for you, Rhythmi! To give you such a prize really means he thinks highly of you." I could feel the honey in my words begin to coat my throat.

"Ugh, can you two girls save your chitter for another day? I was talking to Kellyn." Keith's eyes narrowed towards me and the stars aligned at that moment. I gave a glance to Rhythmi on the screen who had the same wicked smirk plastered to her lips.

I widened my eyes to be as deerling-like as possible, "Oh, I do very much apologize sir. I, a lowely girl such as myself, should never interrupt such a manly-man as you while he is speaking to his crush."

There was a unanimous echo of rangers coughing in the middle taking a swig of punch.

Before either Keith or Kellyn could retort, Rhythmi picked up the slack as she began to tear up, "how could us _girls_ be such fools that we are born to be. I shall make my departure, along with Kanoa so you two may continue with your proclamations of love."

"Oh dear Rhythmi, do you recall when the two were pining after one another back at school? The sexual tension was just sometimes too much in the classroom."

My partner in crime had a great feral expession curl up her lips before she declared, "do you remember, oh sweet Kanoa, the fear test we put Kellyn through? And made Keith his buddy."

"How could I forget?" Immediately I lowered my voice into a very-obvious fake male level. I swam over and yanked Keith over. From the moment I felt his skin, I knew he'd been burning up for a solid minute before but I couldn't stop myself anymore, "Eeep, Kellyn, I'm scared! There's something in the shadows, please hold me in your arms!"

On the other side of the world, Rhythmi latched on Kellyn who was turning into a tomato, making an attempt to roll of screen. Her voice melted into a princely tone as she said, "Don't worry, Keithy, I will always be here to protect you!"

"It didn't happen that way!" both boys shrilled, "We're rivals, not boyfriends!"

the entire room fell silent. I tipped my head over, my bangs covering a single eye, and innocently asked, "who said anything about boyfriends? We were just saying who you two loved one another. Are you two... _dating_ by any chance?" At that moment, as the base could only keep its eyes fixed on the tomato twins, I whispered into Keith's ear, "never cross Rhythmi or I again."

My fingers slipped off from Keith's wrists as if they became water. The fiery ranger felt the shackles fall and bolted towards the elevator, smashing the button to go up just not fast enough until he could hide from what had just happened. Something similar must have happened with Rhythmi and Kellyn because by the time my eyes met the polished screen, Rhthmi was alone.

"Think we went too far?" I inquired.

She gave a lazy shrug, eyes still trailing passed the camera, "maybe a little. But it was good for them. They need to come out eventually. It's not like w,e are going to bully them about it."

I gave a slightly guilty bite at my lip, "isn't that what we were just doing?"

"Nah, we're teasing them. If they actually admitted they liked one another, I'd be hella supportive. Like, fight me if anyone calls Kellyn a faggot again." The two of us fell silent after that, remembering the first two weeks Kellyn transferred to our school and declared he had a long distance boyfriend. It was a rough time and they ended up breaking up, but that didn't stop the ignorant kids at our school. Rhythmi and Keith though had his back at the time. Me?

I just watched. They weren't any of my business. Don't get involved in their drama.

I didn't think I deserved to be a ranger a little bit after that.

But I digress,

"Hey, a mission just came up here in Almia, I gotta check out." Rhythmi's emerald eyes diverted to a small pager though not without one final glance, "I hope we can talk more again, Kanoa. You're pretty funny." In a moment after, the line cut out, a thin white strip shrinking in half a second on the computer.

The party continued after that, but no matter how much coercing, Keith refused to come down from the second floor. Cameron reported the Cyndaquil-haired ranger to be on his stylus, making a long distance phone call while curled up with the Base's Dragonite. He was laughing so everyone guessed he'd be fine.

I was lingering near the entrance, Elektrike sitting on my head proudly after spending ten minutes trying to scramble up. I sipped at my banana-strawberry smoothie and chatted up an old woman who I assisted one of the first weeks I had come to Summerland when it all began.

Our base doors hissed open and falling in with the tropical heat were two hikers. My eyes instantly turned to analysis mode as I broke down each piece about the couple. Yes, couple, each had a silver wedding band on their bone-thin ring fingers, encrusted with dirt but it was obvious they put much effort into holding onto these rings. After whatever they went through.

The wife had her husband slung over her broad shoulders, heaving in the air conditioning as sweat tore down her face. Her brown eyes were sunken as she still made one step after another. Her torn-shoes were covered in mud. No, not just her shoes. Mud crawled up to cake her knees, as if she had gotten trapped in it. As she walked she began to speak, voice shivering with an intense determination, "he needs medical attention _now_."

Two rangers flocked over, to unburden the struggling woman. My eyes rolled to the man. He had a long shirt on, covered in tears. Not the action of a pokemon however; it was obvious that branches snagged into the fabric and ripped it apart. However you would need a great deal of force, possibly as if he falling or was running at a high speed. From the sheer amount of cuts across his skin in their horizontal patterns, most probably running. However none grave enough to be the reason he couldn't walk himself.

Then I caught it. My gaze fell down to his ankle. Two large pieces of bark were ducktaped around his ankle which still managed to twist in a ghastly sort of way that could make an Ursaring's stomach turn. Looking back up, some blood was running down his forehead, dark hair clotted up in a wad close to his right temple.

Swallowing as much air as could fill my lungs, I looked away and towards the red-head who staggered in with her husband. I took careful strides to her, noticing her falling-apart ponytail and how grease was another layer like saran wrap on her skin. A few cuts sliced her skin but she didn't seem to notice as she could only keep her attention pointed to her husband, worry etched into the wrinkles just at her eyes.

From my sidepack, I slowly pulled out some antibacterial cream and bandages and gave them as a peace offering. "Hello, my name is Kanoa. What happened to you and your husband?" I asserted.

She gave a tired stare to what sat in my hands before picking them up tepidly. "Name's Riley O'Connor. My husband over there's Kevyn O'Connor, we came over from Sinnoh for vacation." that's how she started to spin her tale. The tale that would soon become mine. "Look, we're experienced hikers. We thought we would take a more rigorous hike in the Olive Jungle just North of here, visit the ruins in the heart. We spent weeks preparing and watched others online do the same hike; it was far from dangerous on what we saw.

"But there's a creature out in that Jungle right now. Long green body, glowing eyes like some sort of demon. It was ravaging any area it could, quicker than sound as it slashed trees and spit beams of light so hot things would catch fire. Nearly took out a nest of Mankey if a Primeape didn't smash the falling cliff side to bits. For us... It started with a falling tree, thing didn't know we existed as it diced the thing to pieces as if to shoot more ammo at us. Kevyn and I couldn't help but to scream, things dropping all around us and all. And that's when I peeked through my arms I held up as cover. That's when I saw it, and it saw me.

"Sceptile. Golden eyes glinting with this hatred as it locked on to us. I grabbed my husband as quick as I could and dragged us through the jungle. 'Course Kevyn was always the faster between the two of us so he began to zoom past me and then," carefully she turned around, eyes wincing as she revealed what I failed to notice when I first entered. "The monster moved like the wind itself and got me right here. My husband heard me scream and he turned around too quickly, his ankle caught on a log and snapped. His weight crashed over and took a real number on his skull. I carried him back after that for almost two days stuck out there."

My stomach squeezed, my throat felt too tight and my head spun. I had to move, whipping out some disinfectant and spraying down the gnarly gash that tore through her flesh. Skin and muscle tore away as dirt and crusted puss filled at the edges, wrapping down her left shoulder blade. Bits of dried blood stuck to where her shirt tore open, threads stringing out and fraying at the ends. The woman hissed, but dared on protest as I called over one of the five paramedics who had sauntered in during her story.

The workers rushed around, already beginning to prep her and her husband to move. The sounds came in and I realized there was a sound of a chopper on the roof. "They are being dispatched to the Fall City Hospital?" as the words came out of my mouth, it was more of a confirmation than a question. The paramedic to her left, guiding Riley towards the elevator, gave a faint nod before the two victims disappeared.

After that, our party was undeniably over.


	2. Chapter 2: The Descent

"Report. Did we get anything from the man? What did the woman have to say? What do we know about the situation?"

I stood in line with my shoulders rolled evenly, my back straight as a post. The other rangers of the base stood by my side, all eyes locked on our copper-haired leader. Cameron's relaxed eyes and laid-back smile were gone, as if they fled out on the last ocean breeze. His sharped eyes scanned each of us as he pulled at his hair, awaiting an answer.

A voice piped up from the line, a ranger by the name of Rosline, shattering the thick silence, "We couldn't get much from the man. Infection set in the compound fracture on the ankle and he was delirious with fever."

"And the woman?" Cameron's caramel eyes rolled across the line, locking onto where I stood. He must've seen me speaking with her earlier.

"Injured on her shoulder but conscious and coherent." I finally spoke as I kept my chest puffed out with a confidence I wasn't sure was all there as the visions of her bloodied slash flashed in the back of my mind, "Her name is Riley O'Connor and the man is her husband, Kevyn O'Connor. The two of them were taking a vacation here from their home region, Sinnoh. They decided to take a hike in the Olive Jungle, to see the ruins, when a pokemon began to attack. Notably a Sceptile. From the sounds of it, highly irritated and rampaging. They were fleeing from it, Sceptile sliced Riley's shoulder and trying to see if his wife was okay, Kevyn spun around and fell over a fallen tree. Which lead to the broken ankle. From blindly running, they ended up lost for numerous days before emerging and arriving here. I believe Riley was doing most of the heavy lifting with her husband being unable to walk. She believes the raging pokemon is still out there."

My voice echoed against the sterile white walls of our station, everything feeling so clean, so clinical as I reported. A buzz broke across the other rangers, murmurs of fear and confusion. How could something like this happen so close to Summerland? How this was supposed to be the calm ranger base. The only worry we ever really had was a gyrarados that came down the wrong current. What were we going to do?

I can't lie by saying I wasn't thinking the exact same worries. But a pokemon ranger wasn't supposed to let those doubts keep them from doing their job. I was told that once. So I kept my mouth shut and watched as Cameron paced around the computer station.

The base leader came to an abrupt halt and froze the entire room as he spun back to all of us, "Okay. Percy, make your rounds around the town. Make sure all of the towns people are accounted for and warn them not to enter Olive Jungle." Cameron gave a nod to a jittery boy with a Politoad hanging off his shoulder.

"Sir," the low-ranked ranger gave a shuddering head bob of acknowledgement before stiffly speedwalking from the base.

Once the boy was no longer in vision, Cameron turned to a tan, muscular woman who towered at my side. Her choppy bleached bob feathered at her shoulders as she straightened under the gaze of her leader, "Leilani, stand outside the rain forest entrance, make sure to not let any travelers in." She didn't give a single inclination of understanding past the fact she raced out. Each of her stride pounding farther away with a purpose.

Cameron's orders did not stop, "Keith, I'm going to need my best man on the job. Go and begin packing supplies, food, rope, knife, you know the drill. I want you heading into Olive Jungle at sunrise and capture that Sceptile. It's naturally very agile and has leaf blades apart of its body that can cut steal."

"Hah! Sceptile sounds like a pushover," Keith fired with a smirk pulling to the left of his face. "I'll be back before lunch tomorrow."

He raced away only to receive a stern call from our leader, "Don't get too cocky, Dazzle!" The elite ranger sulked for a moment with an exhausted sigh. Drooping shoulders soon rolled back though, his neck towel slipping off slightly as his eyes turned to those of us remaining, "Everyone else, stay on high alert, events like this can trigger other pokemon to become agitated and emerge from that jungle, ready to destroy Summerland. Polish your stylers and get ready for a rough night."

I was ready to follow Leilani down to the beaches when a phone ring blared over the base's speakers. Sneakers screeched as music jingled, gazes falling to where our purple-haired operator nervously clicked away at a small desktop wired to our flat screen.

"What is that?" Cameron phrased less than a question.

"Um, sir," the operator fingered at the microphone of her headset, a few beads of sweat slipping down her neck, "the Almia Headquarters is calling in; they say it's urgent."

"Damn, Arceus as a messed up sense of humor..." the base leader hushed to himself, not meaning for prying ears such as mine to pick up the words. Giving a shaking of his head, he looked up to our large screen. "Patch them through."

With those words, the screen opened up from black to color as two elderly people filled the screen. Atlases and charts posted around the background along with strange drawings of colorful, bullet-shaped rockets. One of the people on screen was a rather plum and pruned woman with twin braids hanging over her shoulders. My eyes fell to her hands which rested on a cane's head that just caught on screen, twisted around her pointer finger was a golden ring imprinted with a ranger insignia. Standing over her was a man with a cartoonish white mustache, beginning to bald and sported a dusted lab coat. He was rather shaky.

"Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, any other day I'd love to chat but we have a situation going on in Summerland so make this short."

"Cameron, don't be so snappish with us," the older man began to twist a few shades purple as he paced behind the silent woman. His dark eyes burning into the camera. "We have an emergency just as well and you must send Keith Dazzle on the next Dragonite Express here immediately."

Cameron practically seized as our base's best ranger was being summoned away. His jaw feathered as he was about to speak, only to watch the woman, Chairperson Erma to assume, snap her head back.

"Hastings, you aren't much better with patience. Cameron, I'm sorry to push this on you but the entire region of Almia has a potential threat..." her buttery aura seemed to melt over both of the tense men. A kind gaze seeming to scan passed the camera and on to the few red specks of us hanging in the background. I swore our gazes had met, a small smirk for a breath before she said, "May we speak in private about this? The other rangers needn't be here and worry about what isn't threatening them."

Our leader rolled his neck, his towel squishing and falling down onto the green and white tiles. He made no attempt to pick it up as he shot his head around finally to where the remaining rangers stood, "Hmm. You heard the woman, everyone get to their patrols, I'll call those I need back in once this is finished."

Dismissed.

I was out and moving, the midday sun had begun rolling further west as I made my way north of Summerland. The glittering blue waves began to shallow out as a golden sand mixed with the fray, catching foam was it frothed at the shore. A few of the area rangers were sprawling out, silently claiming portions of the border.

My hand tightened around my styler's ruby handle as I found my own plot of land, on the border of where the relaxing beach met the overgrown forest. Vines and leaves spilled out, reaching towards the ocean as I paced. My eyes were glued to the speculative shadows that danced just beyond the Olive Jungle foliage.

"Brayke! Bryke!" spinning around, I found my electric partner barking at the forest. Elektrike beginning to surge with blue sparks down his jade-hued fur.

I dare not make a sudden move as I saw what he yipped at. The shrubs began to tremble only a couple meters into the jungle, shaking closer and closer. "Calm down, boy, calm, calm," I breathed as my fingers began to clam up around my carefully raising styler. Its antenna extended as I approached in silent steps.

Everything felt too quiet, the wingulls no longer crying overhead as my mind became lost in the jungle. The wind stopped breathing as I closed in to the jungle. I thought the loudest thing was my heart beating painfully in my rib cage.

My fingers were coated in sweat as I pulled back the leaves, ready for a fight as I licked at my lips.

Then I saw it.

"Taaad..."

All of the threads holding my muscles so tightly gave slack as the Lotad hastily waddled towards me. On top of his lily pad head were two wurmple covered in dark bruises and scratches, curled up into one another as they groaned. From behind, an Ekans slinked by, constantly swirling around their party with golden eyes scanning every inch around them. When its pink tongue hissed out, the group tottered forward quicker right into my arms.

A moment in my grasp and the pokemon turned limp, the Lotad letting all his energy ebb away.

My partner raced up to the still conscious Ekans who paranoidly swung its head about with fangs bared. Elektrike seemed to strike up a conversation but I didn't need to understand pokemon to realize what had happened.

This group was fleeing from Sceptile.

It made me wonder what the rest of the wildlife may have looked like if this battered team was what could make it out. They needed a safe place to stay until everything settled.

I poured out a few Oran berries I kept in my bag and tossed them to the party of pokemon, "I'll be back in a minute, stay here," I nodded towards my Elektrike, "protect them. I have to make a call."

I tore across the beach, scrolling though the apps on my styler as I divided my attention to the beach's layout. _Capture function, Release Function, Compass, Clock/Stopwatch, Calandar, Video Mission Log, Video call- Video call!_

Swiftly, I opened the app up and clicked on all of the ranger profiles of those on patrol like myself. It only took a couple minutes before all of their perspired faces squished onto my screen.

"What's up, Kanoa?"

"Did you see any sign of Sceptile leaving the forest?"

I shook my head, finding a few other pokemon who staggered from the rain forest and picking them up in my arms. "No, but I've been finding weaker, injured pokemon stumbling out with no intention to fight. And I assume a few of you have met a couple too. I was thinking we should set up a spot to keep them contained, or at least the most severely injured so we can treat them and keep them safe. Some might want to wander back into the danger but a temporary relocation and recovery until Keith captures Sceptile would do them good." My eyes saw drift wood scattered across the beach and I tried to imagine building some sort of temporary corral.

Percy began to roar over a tossing wave as it seemed he was still in the city, "Everyone is accounted for but neighbors are starting to move in with one another temporarily out of fear of Sceptile. Also some newscaster said something about a hurricane coming in a couple of days so people are moving to take care of one another."

"That's good, but what does that have to do with anything, Percy?" Another ranger, Serena, spoke up as they swung their head around in surveillance.

His Politoad leapt to hang off his shoulder giving a small wave as his ranger didn't miss a beat, "Well that means there will be a lot of vacant huts in the city. If I run around and ask the family's permission, we may get a few huts were we can contain the sick, injured and displaced pokemon."

"That's a great idea, Percy," I smiled as I waved a group of lost Oddish to where I was.

"Haha," his laugh stifled as the sun warmed his face just a few more colors, "Not really. Just convenience. I'm gonna hang up and start getting permission. See you all soon!" his profile closed off and the remaining ranger images increased to fill the screen.

Leilani gave a bit of an off smirk, shaking her head at the boy, "silly kid. Anyways, I'd help guide the pokemon but I have to stay by the trail enterance to keep an eye out for people. Anyone else?"

"I'll take them back!"

Serena tilted her head, black hair tumbling over her shoulder, "I'll assist you, Rosline, taking them back. Since there are probably be multiple open huts, you take the east side of the city and I'll take the west. But running around the beaches and Summerland will get tiring quickly."

I gave a tug at my ponytail as I thought for a second, "Then... I'll find and capture pokemon, and then drop them off at the trail head with Leilani before running off to search for more. That's where Serena and Rosline will pick up the pokemon go guide to safety."

A few more rangers began to speak about keeping guard on the huts and treating the pokemon. Everything was coming together nicely.

"Sounds like a plan."

"No protests."

"Let's get these guys safe!"

With that, everyone logged off. That evening was a blur. Cradling pokemon that were too weak to walk in my arms while Elektrike ferried a few on his back. Once Percy had gotten permission from the homeowners for usage of their huts, the copper-top joined me on the border patrols, jumping when a Spinarak would crawl out from Olive Jungle. I distinctly remember sand filling my shoes and the grit started to rub my toes raw through my socks as I couldn't stop. The evening brought a cool sea breeze as the ocean swelled closer, closing its distance to the jungle.

It was a sign I was so, so negligent of.

By nightfall, our team was exhausted. Serena's hazel eyes set in shadows as she looked ready to collapse. Rosline occasionally would just lie at the trail head with her limbs splayed out as she let small pokemon sniff at her nose, too tired to guide them. Leilani's perfect posture didn't falter but her expression betrayed her as it would slip between day and dreams. Percy was to switch on night watch but he tiredly clung to my side for hours passed when Leilani was to head back to one of the pokemon huts and sleep while the other rangers worked around her.

"I have a text message," I muttered around what must have been eleven at night, the star scarred sky glittering overhead as I tugged my way across the beach.

Percy glanced over my shoulder and hissed in his breath, "'come to the base ASAP' from Cameron. That can't be good."

I looked at the ranger in parachute shorts and scratched my eyebrow, "You really think? I mean I didn't do anything wrong lately. Might have to do with Sceptile?"

"That's even worse!" he began to fret as Politoad's eyes widened to me with a worry matching his anxious partner, "What if they captured in and it's destroying the base because the capture styler didn't work well enough and it knocked out Keith and Cameron, then took Cameron's styler to fight you and take you down too because -"

"okay, okay, okay, breathe, Percy." I cut off placing a hand on the ranger's bare shoulder. His dark grey tank top fluttered a bit in the wind as he began to take in some air, "Deep breaths. First off, no one has went into those woods so it's impossible to bring Sceptile here. Second, pokemon _cannot_ text."

"Rotom probably can."

"Well our raging pokemon isn't a Rotom, now is it?" I gave him an easy smile, shaking is shoulder so the area ranger would look up at me. "Now, I'll be fine. Let's just get this little guy to the trail head and then I'll see what Cameron wants." With those words I nudged up the slumbering Slakoth who hung around my neck with its clotted fur arms, its legs sitting on my arm that wasn't reassuring Percy. The Slakoth's tan fur was covered in mud and scratches that ripped out patches of fur. Its eyes tightly shut as it tried to sleep off the horrors of whatever the hell was in the jungle.

The Slakoth growled and began to sink in its long claws into the back of my neck. I hissed in pain but just moved the hand that reassured Percy to stroke the pokemon's back, "hush, sweetie. It's over now; everything is okay." with those whispered words the pokemon slacked, turning to near dead weight that I had to heave back to sit on my hip as we walked.

"You're always so gentle with pokemon... No wonder you're a ranger with how much you love them."

"My love for pokemon wasn't really what got me into being a ranger," I gave a half smile as Leilani came into view, who had finally given up on looking tough as she slouched on the ground with her legs crossed. "It was luck that once I became a ranger and I realized that I actually liked them so much. Accidentally fell into the dream job." I laughed but there was a stare I just couldn't shake from Percy.

"Lucky," he responded in a voice slowly fading, garbling out any last words he said as I handed the sleeping sloth pokemon to the nearly-asleep Leilani.

I gave my goodbyes moments up to when I gathered up my last bit of stamina. I ran across Summerland to the base, seeing Cameron and Keith chatting by the computers. Both looked at me with as much exhaustion as I felt.

"You're so slow, hair-dye!" Keith still found enough spirit to attempt ruffling my feathers. Elektrike by my side gave a snarky bark as I only huffed out a dry breath.

Cameron waved me closer as he rubbed his towel against his head, hair becoming more of a mess resembling a Fearow nest. "Kanoa, you're taking up Keith's role of going into Olive Jungle tomorrow morning."

"What?"

Keith scratched the back of his spikey head as he gave a cocky grin filling his entire face, "Yep. Sorry I can't help out but apparently there's a top secret mission I can't speak about going down that poses a big danger. After the Gyrarados incident here, they want to promote me to top ranger as soon as they can and get me on the job there. I leave on the Dragonite express just a little bit after ya' head out tomorrow."

My eyebrows burrowed together as I lowered my head with an awkward twist. A confusion washing over as I stared at the two redheaded rangers before me, "Wait- but why me? Wouldn't Leilani be a better choice? She's much more physically capable. Or Rosline; her capture times are insane. What about Serena? She can-"

"Hey! Give yourself some credit Hair-dye."

"Yeah, look Rookie, " Cameron gave a wave off with his smile starting to return to his eyes, "you and Keith have been the best rangers that have come through here in a while. Sad we're losing him, but he has important business. It's up to you... I shouldn't call you rookie anymore. Kanoa, it's up to you if you're willing to take this."

I should've turned it down.

Leilani could have made it through.

I shouldn't have taken in.

"Mission accepted. I'll head out at sunrise."

"Alright, Kanoa. You and Keith head up to the barracks and get some rest. You'll be up early."

I couldn't sleep a wink that night. I should've. I should've even slept in. But I didn't.

That morning, it was like a laundry list of preparation. Shower. Dress in uniform. Grab my scarlet hiking bag for the trek. Pack berries, duck tape, injury kit, water bottle, small water purifier, lighter, rain gear, flare gun, headlamp, extra batteries, extra shirt and pants, tarp, one-person tent. Secure waist belt. Loop on some rope. Slip in a small knife in a sheath I had attached onto my thigh. Wake up Elektrike. Go down stairs. I had been rehearsing it in my head for the five hours previously like some sort of mantra.

I gave a wide yawn and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. For what was before us had to be some sort of sleep-deprived hallucination. Three figures waited at the exit of the union, still in their pjs with too-bright of grins.

"You should all be sleeping," I mumbled, my lips betraying me as they curled up.

Keith swung his hands behind his head, "And miss saying goodbye to our favorite hair-dye girl? Not a chance!"

"losing a little sleep is worth seeing you two off, "Leilani loomed above me with a bright grin crossing her copper-toned face, "You better come back in one piece, Kanoa." She pulled me into a deathly Beartic hug.

When she finally freed me, I stumbled over to where Cameron waited, hands hidden behind his back. "Spenser was going to video call in but he wasn't picking up so I'm here in his place this morning."

"That sounds like him," I giggled as I recalled the Fearow-loving, Ringtown ranger base leader. "Still nice to know you care enough to lose sleep."

Cameron's booming laugh roared through the silent base, "You're our little rookie! Of course I care. I even got you a good luck present." From behind my leader's back, he whipped out the most useless good-luck gift I thought I may have ever seen.

It was quite simple. A silver half-dome that just fit the meaty palm of Cameron's hand. Which meant it would probably take up my entire hand and fingers to carry it flat. I reached out for it cautiously with a very plastic smile, "Thanks Cameron... This is interesting."

He continued to smile, "look on the back."

I flipped it to its flat side to see my own face reflecting back, "A mirror on the other side..." I squinted as the sunlight from the window behind me bounced into my eyes. Saving myself from total blindness, I flipped it back down and popped it into my bag. "I'll probably find use for it?"

Leilani spoke my thoughts for me though as she chewed at one of her cheeks, "Cameron you always give the most useless gifts! That is basically trash."

"Nuh-uh! Kanoa totally liked it."

"She was _being_ polite."

"You guys never appreciate what I have to give you! Like the tire for Percy's birthday!"

"Why would anyone in Summerland need a tire when no one here even drives?"

I took the heated argument to escape. Giving a small wave off to Keith, being returned with a cartoonish army salute. Elektrike skipped at my heels after nuzzling Buizel one last time. I gave a final mouthing message to the soon-to-be top ranger, "Have fun with Kellyn." One playful wink later, my last memory of Keith was a frozen-in-salute tomato boy.

It was down the bobbing bridges of Summerland and across the resort-quality beaches as I made it to the trail head. I huffed a snicker as I found Percy slumped against a palm tree, totally asleep. A plaid blanket thrown off as he shivered in the early morning. Politoad curled up close beside him, rubbing its vibrant curl into its ranger's arm.

I opted out of doing the Keith-thing of shouting in his ear from behind. Instead I whipped out my styler and texted one of the hut-guard rangers to switch shifts with Percy to give the copper-top a rest. I moved to pull the blanket over the two slumbering creatures before heading to the Olive Jungle.

My feet froze on the border, the trees already ingulfing me as the canopy blanketed a ballet of shadows over me. Lush ferns stretching out like talons to snatch me away. It felt like a noose tying tighter around my neck as I stared down the jungle.

"Elekkz," Gazing down, I found my partner pointing his snout up to me. Elektrike's pearly fangs poking out of his little grin before shaking his shocking head. I took a deep breath after that, letting in all of the scents, tropical flowers, dirt, wood, mud, rain on stones, all of it become my entire essence.

Step by step, we began our journey. Now and then a few pokemon would leap out. If they were injured, Elektrike would instruct them on the way out. If they were agitated, I would have no choice but to fight. A few loops with my styler and they would be calmed.

Hours trickled away as the sun freckled onto the rainforest floor, and began to strangle me with its humidity. Cliffs seemed to loom at nearly every turn, covered in thick vines I would scale, Elektrike snuggling himself around my head as we observed the damage.

Burn marks from no fire, more like a laser, scorching across what was probably once a thickly forested area. Now, the trees were torn apart and fallen in the blast radius. Blackened land. Trees cut lean through better than any saw.

The further in we went, the more savage the pokemon became. They were terrified. They only knew how to lash out in a means of saving their hides.

I won't lie. This disaster didn't have zero casualties.

Under the torn debris would be all different kinds of pokemon, spines shattered, skulls crushed. Their blood trickling down the river as I passed. Their families would be screaming out, howling. Their cries shaking the Olive Jungle.

But no Sceptile.

I snapped my cap from my head, fanning away the saran wrap layers of sweat suffocating my skin. Elektrike scouted a couple meters ahead of me as I forced myself to take a breather. The two of us were positioned at the top of a waterfall, the powerful waters thundering a staggering amount down. It almost looked tempting to jump from, if the water would be any cooler than the humidity.

It must have been 1pm from how hot it was. My vision spun in and out and I knew I needed to re-hydrate. Grabbing my bottle, I greedily guzzled the water, drops rolling down my chin with each chug. When I found time to breathe, I could only make staggered pants, "Elektrike, please stay in sight!"

"Tryke!"

"Herahhx!"

That was the sound of the end. I spun around a millennium too late. Or at least, that's what it felt like. From the dense foliage that trailed down the cliffs emerged a blur of a bug. It's rhino beetle horn diving right at me as its raven exoskeleton gleamed with deep scars across its torn wings.

The water bottle I held a moment ago was already falling, everything moving in a slowed down time. It happened frame by frame, but I still wasn't fast enough snatching at my styler which remained on my belt. The Heracross was too frightened, too fast, too bewildered, too much of a warrior to know I meant no harm.

Before my water bottle even struck the ground, his horn was already buried into my stomach and flinging my entire body into the air as if I was nothing more than a paper doll. The waterfall looked beautiful from above, catching the light with each leaping drop before falling to the depths of the jungle. I wonder... Did I look as elegant as I curved over that cliff? Far from ready to take the plunge?

Well, I'm not water. So I probably just looked like a terrified mess flailing my limbs futilely.

"Oh Shhhii-"

For how long the fall looked from the top, it was faster than I could have imagined because before I could finish the sentence I felt the impact. Water I was once longing for forcing its way and expanding throughout my entire being. All I could think about was the pain. The pain in the back of my head. The pain in my chest. The sting of the fall on my tearing from my shoulders, almost dislocating. How it hurt to even try to make it past the darkness that fought to take my vision.

Then I wasn't thinking at all.


End file.
